


Blind Eyes see the Path

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual, F/F, Seer stuff, mind communion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Terezi/Rose*</p>
<p>Rose's ability to See still needs some work, and Terezi is always willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Eyes see the Path

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing, but I admit this is the first time I tried writing them together. I hope it ended up being good!

“Are you sure this is something that will help me?”

Rose’s voice was tinged with curiosity, but most of all amusement, as she allowed Terezi to finish tying a long string of red cloth over her eyes.

The fabric was soft and cool against her skin, and it slid over her eyes with a delicate rustle that appeased the side of Rose that enjoyed rich, luscious materials, and it left her completely blind to the world.

Of course the choice of colour wasn’t unintentional, but it made the whole situation even more amusing.

Rose’s lips curled upwards slightly, sitting still without moving one inch, hands poised on her lap, waiting.

She didn’t quite see –oh, the amusing puns, Dave would be _ecstatic_ – how wearing a blindfold would help her at all, but she guessed that Terezi, in her eagerness to help, probably had a plan in mind, and as such, allowed the troll free reign.

“Yes, of course!” there was a delighted, bubbly undertone in Terezi’s words that made Rose happy to have obliged her.

The troll had been in a quirky mood as of late, probably concerned about her relationships with both Dave and Karkat –the intricacies of teenager romance always made Rose snicker loudly, even though she, herself, had yet to partake in such things– and Rose felt it was partially her duty to make sure Terezi was ok.

They were a team, most of all, but Rose fancied herself to be also one of Terezi’s friends, even if not her best friend –that position was clearly reserved for her dear brother, who had with Terezi a tight-knit relationship that everybody on the meteor, except Karkat, could easily confirm as pale.

As such –as Terezi’s friend– Rose felt that if there was a way to make her a bit happier, then that would be the way to go.

In fact, Terezi had been the one to approach Rose with questions related to her god tier status as a seer, and of course Rose saw fit to spend some time with the other seer on board in order to offer all explanations the troll could want, and also try to get some of her own questions answered.

This wasn’t exactly what Rose had expected, though –Terezi offering her help when Rose’s Vision started blurring due to the far too many dreambubbles that crossed their path.

To be able to see the path to the correct ending, in order to prevent anyone from becoming a casualty, Rose had applied herself to meditating every day, and yet she felt she couldn’t concentrate _enough_.

Past a certain point, all she could See were blurred contours and far too many possibilities, so many that even her Sight couldn’t help her decipher the right path to take.

Terezi wasn’t a god tier, but she was a fellow seer, and of a different aspect; Rose trusted her, and after all there wasn’t really a way to go wrong with Sight.

“Well then, please enlighten me,” Rose stated, and smiled softly when Terezi’s loud, boisterous cackle surrounded her, harsh and welcome.

“Well,” Rose had no trouble picturing the smirk that was surely gracing the troll’s face, wide and feral, and she straightened her back. “It’s fairly simple, so just follow my reasoning!”

Something collided with the floor, and Rose easily filed the noise away as Terezi tapping her cane down.

“You are a seer,” Terezi stated, a soft clicking sound surrounding the word seer, making it stand out from the rest of the phrase. Rose could almost hear the true sounds of troll speech underneath the Gift of Gab. “But! You are also Rose Lalonde! And that is the problem you have with Visions!”

Things seemed to make sense for Terezi, but Rose had to admit she couldn’t quite grasp where the troll was going with that, so she tilted her head to the side, turning towards where Terezi’s voice was coming from.

“It seems like it’s obvious for you, but you’re not entirely making sense for me, Terezi,” she stated, smiling. “I am sure you’ll be willing to further explain your point as to why being Rose Lalonde is detrimental to my being a seer”.

“Exactly!” again, Terezi slammed her cane down, this time harder so the sound was even louder, and it almost startled Rose. “You, Rose Lalonde…” Terezi paused, probably to indulge her own theatrical antics, “… think far too much!”

If the blindfold had been less constricting over her eyes, Rose would have blinked. But as it was, she simply shifted slightly, hands idly brushing her vest.

“Uhm,” was her eloquent answer.

Instantly, Rose’s brain started whirring, analysing Terezi’s simple words, figuring what their meaning was…

And a second later Rose smiled, amused at herself.

“See?” Terezi was grinning again, her voice conveying all her mirth. “You are already thinking too much! That was very simple, and yet you couldn’t understand it”.

“You mean to say that by thinking on a certain subject too much, I’m blinding myself to the simple thread I am supposed to follow?” Rose ventured.

“Hmm-mmmh,” Terezi’s voice was coming from another place now, on Rose’s right, but the human decided not to tilt her head there, as probably Terezi would move again. “Not just that, though! You think about everything. You worry about us, and don’t think I don’t know it,” startling, a hand gently patted her shoulder, and Rose was startled by the sudden contact. “And you think that you ought to be the pacifier,” she added after a pause.

Rose felt he cheeks redden slightly, because the blunt accusation was actually the truth.

Far too many thoughts agitated her mind, making it impossible to keep the rigor she was imposing to herself.

That didn’t mean that by simply blinding herself she could put a stop to her thinking, so if that was what Terezi was suggesting, it wouldn’t work. After all, Rose meditated by closing her eyes, and that didn’t work much.

“Even then…”

“You’re not authorized to speak!” Terezi’s voice had abruptly changed quality.

Her cheerful, teasing tone was gone, and Rose realised with a start that her voice had taken a weird, metallic edge. She sounded older all of sudden, her words possessing some sort of lower pitch that made Rose’s insides freeze.

For a moment, her mind was flooded with images of how Terezi would look when older –dangerous, even sharper and more feral than now, lethal in all her strength– and it made Rose shiver.

The undertone of her words was a soft, rumbling growl, with a pitch barely audible with a human ear, and that, together with the tone and the sharpness, made Rose’s hair stand on its ends.

Rose had never been allowed to partake in one of Terezi’s roleplaying scenes, but now she suddenly had a deeper understanding for the jittery, guarded way Dave moved when the two were done playing.

She opened her mouth, paused, then closed her lips, and took a deep breath.

“Good, Ms Lalonde,” Terezi purred.

The fleeting image that voice returned to Rose’s mind was of a leering cat ready to pounce.

It was startling to realise that for once Rose herself was not the main player, but a mere prey.

“You won’t need to question the way the court acts,” Terezi continued in the same dangerous, smug tone, “you will simply have to comply, especially because the court does not enjoy to openly explain the rules until the game has started”.

Rose’s lips parted on their own accord. “Isn’t that a bit against the law? Not to inform both parties of what they’re allowed to do, or not?”

She was startled out of her relaxed pose by something whistling near her face, so close that she could feel air caressing her cheek with a cool brush; a second later, Terezi’s cane was pressed down on her collarbone, the metal hard right on Rose’s nerves, making them twitch in a slightly pain.

The human didn’t have to wonder how the troll could know where such spots were located, as Terezi’s playground friend was obviously the prime subject to her coercive methods.

She wondered for a moment if that meant Dave was a bigger masochist than she’d pegged him as, since he allowed himself to be dragged away by Terezi whenever she wanted to.

She wondered if that meant she was also a bit of a masochist, since she accepted the attitude and acted accordingly.

Rose wasn’t tied down, she could simply stand up and leave, and she was sure that Terezi would allow her to… but she didn’t.

That probably said it all about her.

“I might have to remind you, Miss Lalonde, that the Jury and the Judge are all represented in his Court by the same person, so if I were you, I would accept your fate and run with it”.

Terezi’s voice was almost a purring, low motor, close to Rose’s ear, and the metal dug a bit more into her collarbone, making the human gasp slightly as a pang of pain fluttered through her body.

The cane moved away, but Rose could still feel Terezi’s presence close, her breath coming inches from her face.

“Yes, Miss Pyrope,” she indulged the troll, almost smirking.

Her words seemed to please Terezi, though, because she hummed, her throat clicking softly, and retreated away from her.

“This Court has taken in all the information about your case, miss Lalonde,” Terezi continued.

There was the sound of her cane tapping on the floor as she walked around, and Rose could clearly see in her mind the way she was moving, even though she couldn’t see it with her own eyes; Terezi always liked theatrics, waving her arms around, expressive gestures to an invisible crowd –a public only she could see.

“It has been decided that there is only one course of action, and that is, to sever you from all distractions, until you can only See what you so want to see”.

Rose still waited, unsure now –her eyes had been covered already, so the velvety black was the only thing that remained, but she was quickly getting used to it, using all her other senses to compensate.

Terezi didn’t mean she would try to tie her down, right…?

“You shall not be bound, though. Your own determination will be enough of a rope tying you to that chair,” almost as if reading her mind, Terezi moved closer, dragging one finger down Rose’s arm, lax at her side. “It would be against the law to restrain someone until proved guilty, and this isn’t such a case”.

Still, her hands pressed down against Rose’s arms, keeping them at her side for a few long seconds, then moved away.

Rose’s muscles twitched, suddenly feeling heavy. It was merely a sensation brought forth by her own mind, by having Terezi restrain her even if for a short while, but it was still a powerful imposition.

Despite that, she refused to move, or act like she could. Terezi had issued a challenge, and Rose was going to accept it.

“Next, there comes silence”.

Those were the last words Rose heard, because something covered her ears.

It was a sudden move, and Rose was startled out of her thoughts when all sounds were suddenly negated; she was about to bring her hands up to her ears when she recognised the familiar weight of Dave’s soundproof headphones, and calmed down.

The troll had probably asked Dave to give them to her just for this. Rose had to smile a bit, sort of touched that Terezi was willing to go this far to help her.

Now immersed in a silent world, unable to even hear Terezi as she moved around, Rose felt even more on edge. Her thoughts rushed forth, trying to sort out the situation and to understand why was Terezi doing it, but she still couldn’t understand.

She had meditated in a silent room, closing her eyes and sitting still, and yet her powers had still confused her, the street as unclear as before.

Terezi might have known a bit, yes, but that didn’t mean that–

A hand covered her nose, pressing gently, and Rose gasped, lips open in surprise.

She’d suspected that Terezi was aiming for all her senses, but this had been abrupt. She tensed against the chair, though, and remained unmoving, accepting whatever the troll was doing because she ultimately trusted her.

Rose was still able to move, so if she wanted to, she would stand up and leave.

She didn’t.

Something flickered through her conscience, like a flash of colour, and Rose focused on it, chasing its trail with her mind. It wasn’t bright, but she could still recognise the colour as teal.

Surprised, she paused, and the colour vanished from the darkness of her mind.

Teal was the colour of Terezi’s symbol, which meant Terezi was using her own mind powers to push through, trying to give Rose a lead.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed and waited, concentrating on her inner calm, and the teal colour blossomed in front of her again, waiting.

Rose concentrated on the slowly pulsating blot of colour, clashing against the charcoal black, and breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

Meditation was a bit like this, she thought distantly, and allowed her mind to be swept deeper into her conscious, focusing solely on the teal, until it expanded, eating away all the black.

Still, it didn’t move, didn’t try to engulf Rose’s conscious, didn’t try to force her way in. it was simply there, waiting.

Rose had never had the chance to work with another seer player, but she let her instincts lead her.

Tentatively she reached forwards to make contact. Terezi was Seer of mind, so part of her skills were to be able to communicate like this, and it felt easier than probing the massive cluttered confusion of the space between the meteor and the new world.

Terezi also reached forth, enveloping her mind with teal, and Rose felt her body relax.

It was different from meditation, right then –she wasn’t alone in her mind, another conscious feeling so close, closer than Rose had ever thought she would feel to someone, breathing together at the same rhythm, and it felt sort of soothing.

There was not an invasion of her mind, nor was Terezi tricking her. That wasn’t how it worked. Terezi had approached her, but had left to Rose the choice whether to accept her in or not.

Rose appreciated that.

Still, even with Terezi’s mind close to hers, guiding her, and Rose’s breaths coming deeper and slower the more she relaxed, her thoughts were still cluttering her Sight, making it hard to concentrate.

Shifting, breathing, ‘watching’ the teal light…

There was such a deep connection now, growing to know how Terezi’s inner self felt, welcoming it close, starting to learn how their power, now amplified between them, could work.

Terezi’s presence fluttered slightly, retreating a bit, and Rose tried to stop it, lurching forwards mentally to keep it close, the sudden fear of losing that warm presence making her frantic, and then–

Something pressed against her lips.

Rose felt it like a jolt, making her mind split in two, half in, half out of her meditation, but the softness was different from that of fingertips.

Lips.

Terezi had pressed her lips against her own, lingering for a few seconds there, and all of Rose’s thoughts scattered into nothing the moment she realised this.

Mind blank as a slate, Rose was sharply aware of how Terezi wasn’t touching her, aside for her lips and the fingers keeping her nose shut, but the abrupt contrast between her warm lips and the emptiness on the rest of her frame was enough to keep her on edge.

It felt good. Surprisingly so, but also _not_.

A tongue gently parted her lips, not slipping past them but simply tracing their contours, slowly, and Rose could feel Terezi was smirking as she continued kissing her softly.

The bright teal presence returned even more strongly in her mind, and Rose welcomed it, soothed and feeling surprisingly light.

Moving as one, both Seers concentrated on their powers, building up control and focus, and Rose could feel it grow under her fingers, until it flashed forwards, expanding her conscious towards what she wanted to see.

The flicker of dreambubbles in front of her was dim now, and with a strength Rose hadn’t known she could muster, she forced herself forwards, past their elusive luminescence that made it so hard to see through them.

She moved on, with Terezi’s presence keeping her anchored, her lips still on her own, breathing and kissing, calming and steering, and Rose saw the flickers of darkness retreat until she could See–

Terezi moved away, and the loss of her warm lips shattered Rose’s concentration.

She breathed sharply, and felt Terezi let go of her nose, too.

Feeling lightheaded, but with her skin tingling everywhere, Rose lifted one heavy arm, seeking in the darkness behind the blindfold, and Terezi’s hand found her own spread fingers.

Slowly, Terezi pulled the headphones off with her free hand, then Rose used her own fingers to push away the blindfold, blinking into the light and seeing Terezi watching her.

Her smile was wide and satisfied, and her cheeks were flushed, and she still looked lethal, and fierce.

“So, miss Lalonde,” the strict edge was gone, replaced with mirth and a teasing tone, “did my method work?”

“You know already that it did,” Rose acquiesced, her mind very much still split between the kiss and what she’d seen. “Thank you,” she added after a moment, nodding, her cheeks heating up.

“Anytime, Rose!”

But instead of moving away, as Rose had expected her to, Terezi promptly sat down on her lap, arms around her neck, nuzzling her cheek and licking it.

With a shiver as the tongue traced her blush, Rose sighed and closed her eyes, her arms surrounding Terezi’s waist automatically, enjoying her warmth.

It wasn’t the same as being mentally close, working together in tandem as one single mind, but this physical closeness was welcome, and just as satisfying.

“We’ll have to have a meeting with the others to tell them what we’ve found out,” Rose murmured after a moment, breathing softly.

“Later, though!” Terezi agreed, dull red eyes watching Rose from her spot against her face.

“Yes,” Rose nodded, smirking slightly. “Definitely later”.


End file.
